Under the Pants Feelings
by LNemir
Summary: Joe Hart's been homeschooled his whole life, but once he enters McKinley, a blond bombshell begins to arouse him and make him question his faith. Aside from whether he'll abandon hi faith to pursue his desire, there's another question to be answered. Which blond bombshell is it? PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING.


Under the pants feelings

PLEASE REVIEW

SEXUAL FANFIC. Avoid if you might be offended by the topic.

I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

This fanfic starts during Dance With Somebody (Episode 3x17), after Joe's conversation with Sam in the locker room.

PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 1

POV: Joe

You know, this talk with Sam was really helpful. Now I know I can have a close relationship with God and I can have a close relationship with Quinn, but not both. Not both. But not necessarily none. I just need to make the right choice. I guess I could ask the Glee guys for advice like I did Sam, but I don't think any of them understands the bond I have with God and would encourage me to pursue Quinn. I mean, aside from Rory, I think there's no other virgin guy in Glee Club other than me and Rory, but then again, it's Rory, he's so desesperate to get a girl he'd set a church on fire for one and would probably tell me to feel that way. Maybe they are right and I'm trying not to be a teenage boy for God's sake, literally. But it's not just words to me, I feel something when I'm praying, like there's a connection no one can break and that he'll always bring happiness to my life as long as I play by his rules, which I have so far. But then again, when I sang with Quinn, there it was again, that feeling, that connection, but there's one thing God has given me and Quinn hasn't yet. Happiness. However I know she can give me that if I let her, she just has it by the bunch. And I really want to give her happiness too because she's such a great person and she's been through so much but when you look down at her, she's still standing tall(well, sitting tall) with a smile on her face. A smile that made me understand what the Bible says when they about temptation and lust. It's a sin and I can't argue that.

…

-What do you need, Joe?- she asks me once I ask her to stay a while after the God Squad meeting.

-Just five minutes, is that okay?- I ask –I need to talk to you.-

-Oh, sure.- is her answer –what about?-

-It's just, I've been considering maybe having…intercourse…before marriage.- I answer.

-Joe, you don't have to be embarrassed about it.- she answers –you're young, it's only natural for this to happen to you.-

-I know, but…I feel like I'd be breaking my connection with God. You know what I mean?- I keep asking –how was it for you?- .

-Joe, everyone knows how it was for me. Even you do. Think a little.- she answers.

-Oh, right. That. It still doesn't help. – I respond –I'm trying to choose between my faith and…myself.-

-There you have it. You always have to choose yourself when there's that option, and believe me, there always is. You're not God, you're you, Joe Hart. - is her next word –the question isn't "God or Joe?" , it's really "How deep is God inside Joe?" Just find an answer to that question and you'll know what you want. -

-Okay, thanks, Mercedes. See you at Glee Club practice.-

…

At Glee, Blaine sang "It's Not Right But It's OK" to Kurt because apparently Kurt had been cheating on him with some guy called Chandler, but Kurt says he didn't. I guess I'd need both sides of the story to really have an opinion about the conflict, which I don't really care about. I think of it because now I notice how important the choice I'm going to make is. Blaine gave Kurt his virginity and Kurt may or may not have cheated on him. I have to be 100% sure about what I do because of this. It's like Mercedes said, I can't hurt anyone. Kurt hurt Blaine, and I would never hurt Quinn, or what if Quinn hurt me later? She did hurt Finn and Sam. I believe she's changed since she did that, but I have to be sure not only what I plan on doing but who I'm doing it with.

…

Who knows why Puck wanted us all gathered here. Well, just the guys. Well, except Kurt. And Rory, but that's because he's sick. So it's Artie, Finn, Mike, Sam, Blaine, Puck and me. At the exact same place where Sam and I had that talk about Quinn. A dejá vu. The last thing I need right now, when I'm trying to make a decision as big as this one. And being surrounded by a group of guys of which half dated Quinn and at least one intimated with her. Puck gives us a speech about the "broments" we spent together, and he gives us all shotglasses he says he stole from the houses where he cleans the pools. I didn't really hang out with Puck, but I appreciate the all have a "toast" and we make sure we stare at each other's eyes because apparently not doing so gives you seven years of a bad sex life, which is the last thing I want right now. My head starts aching after this. Maybe it's because I'm thinking too much about it. At some point, Blaine leaves, apparently to talk to Kurt, Finn to go out with Rachel, Sam with Mercedes, Mike with Tina and Artie…I think he said he had to study but I didn't really pay that much attention. So it's just Puck and me left and I decide to seize the moment to clear things up in my head.

-Puck, um…- I say. I don't really know how to tart this conversation.

-What do you want? – he asks.

-That's exactly the problem. I say –I think I might want to…go all the way…with Quinn.-

-Well, you wouldn't be the first guy to want that.- he answers.

-I know, but then there's also my faith. I just, want to know both my options well before I choose.- I say.

-Well, a vagina has two pairs of vaginal lips, inner and outer. Virgin ones have a hymen, which keeps them tight, but since Quinn isn't a virgin…-.

-No, dude. Not that.- I interrupt – I want to know how my decision, or indecision rather, might affect her. How she is regarding…these issues.-

-Look, I think she digs you from what I saw in the choir room. She's probably crazy about you to the point that she would understand it if you decline her, although her self-esteem is kind of helping you there. However, whatever you do, don't hurt her. She's really fragile. She'll understand whatever you decide unless you hint you'll do the other. Just keep it cool. Don't be a stranger, but don't try to seduce her if you're not even sure you want her.-

-Thanks, dude.- I answer –I owe you one.- And I immediately leave because my head is aching because there's too much in it. I don't even greet my mom before I go to my bed. Do I want to be close to God or close to Quinn? I lie down and begin to think about that blond hair being blown by the wind in the school courtyard. Those bright, intense eyes that just penetrate me with every stare. That smile that's just out of this world and helps me understand what the Bible means. That perfect body I get to see every day during Glee rehearsals and God Squad meetings. And I think I'm finally ready to answer that question.

…

I KNOW IT'S STATED ABOVE THAT THE FIC'S SEXUAL, BUT THIS CHAPTER'S JUST TO SET THE TONE. IT WILL BE VERY MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHAT DO YOU THINK IS THE ANSWER TO JOE'S QUESTION? AND HOW WILL HE REACT TO THAT ANSWER? REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
